When a retail store sells framed art the frames are often displayed on shelves. However, many disadvantages are inherent in displaying the frame on shelves. First of all, shelves cast shadows. Because the lighting comes from the ceiling, the consumer only sees the frames on the top shelf clearly, and the frames on the lower shelves have a "shelf shadow" cast on them by the shelf thereabove. Because the framed art on the lower shelves is difficult to see it may not "catch the eye" of a consumer, thereby making sales more difficult. Secondly, there is a fixed area between shelves in which to display the framed art. It is desirable to use all of this space. However, once a shelf height is established, all of the shelves down the entire aisle are set at the same height. This creates a space problem when there are frames of different heights. For example, if the distance between shelves is 2.0 ft. and a frame that is 1.0 ft. tall by 1.0 ft. wide is placed on the bottom shelf, there is 1.0 ft.sup.2 of space that is lost. As a result, a store may lose upwards of 40% of display space in the framed art department.
A need exists for a device for displaying framed art that allows the seller to maximize the display area and the consumer to view the framed art without "shelf shadows."
Hangers for displaying framed art are known. Serrated wall hooks, are often used for hanging framed art from a wall. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,788 to Lorincz. Wires and hooks can also be used for hanging frames. However, these devices are not advantageous for retailers that desire to display multiple copies of the same piece of art behind one another.
Hangers that comprise a loop or handle that extends above the frame for hanging on a nail, peg or the like are also known. Such devices have been used to display other item. For example, toilet seats being displayed for sale in a store. An example of such a device for use with frames is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,951 to Kiessling. There are many disadvantages inherent in the use of such a device. For example, the nail, rod or other object that extends through the hanger can damage the top of the frame. The single point from which the frame hangs can cause the frame to pivot and rock about that point. Also, the hangers are not easily removable from the frame. Other devices for hanging or holding objects are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,147 to Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,968 to Bremer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,452 to Jester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,641 to Friedrich, and U.S. Pat. No. 175,723 to McGill.
A need exists for a device for displaying framed art that overcomes the aforementioned disavantages of the prior art.